Surprise!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Alejandro has been ignoring Heather to hang out with those other losers from Total Drama and it's driving Heather absolutely nuts! Why would he want to hang out with them when he could be hanging out with her? Will his answer cause them to break up? Co-Write with LittleMissyGalPal


**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters in Total Drama, just our own ideas.**

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday morning, and for Heather, the day couldn't be any slower. School was a constant pain in the neck because she was always surrounded by morons, and all her classes today consisted of calculus, biology, and double history.<p>

The Queen Bee sighed irritably as she got out of her finely-polished convertible. Naturally, she was tempted to skip school for the day and do some shopping, but her boyfriend would probably start complaining about her lack of education. That's right… Heather was no longer afraid to admit that she was dating Alejandro. They had this routine where he would drive her to school every morning, but today was different. Instead of patiently waiting outside her house, Alejandro sent a her text message stating that he was too busy to pick her up. Heather couldn't care any less… But that was after her mini tantrum, of course.

Now entering the busy hallway, Heather was met with the cowering glances from the other students. Rolling her eyes, the Queen Bee already knew she was perfect. However, before she was able to contemplate on the situation any further, something else had caught her eye… There, standing at the end of the hallway, was Alejandro. He seemed to be 'busy', all right… Busy talking to Lindsay.

'Ugh! He ditched me to hang out with Lindsay?!… That rat!'

Mustering the biggest glare she could, Heather made her way towards the conversing duo. And as she angrily called out Alejandro's name from afar, he turned his head towards her. As soon as his eyes met with hers, he averted them immediately and hurried off, making Lindsay feel more confused than ever.

Heather scoffed at her boyfriend's sudden behavior. 'That jerk!'

Instead of believing the worst, Heather turned around and witnessed Eva not far behind. Feeling somewhat relieved, the Queen Bee finally understood why Alejandro decided to leave so quickly. She mentally smirked to herself. If Heather were a guy, then she, too, would have run away if she saw Eva dressed the way she was.

Since everything in the world was right once again, Heather made her way to the first class of the day: biology. The only good thing about this class was that she was able to be seated next to Alejandro. Being an honor roll student, the Spaniard was actually useful in this class since he always offered to help Heather with her work. In the end, it was a good advantage for her slipping grades.

However, when Heather entered the science lab, her face fell. Alejandro was already sitting at their usual spot, casually skimming through his textbook. Her seat, on the other hand, was taken by Cody. The worst part of the situation was that Alejandro didn't seem to mind. In fact, they were talking as though there were no problems in the world.

'Seriously… First he ditches me for Lindsiot, and now I'm being replaced by a freak?! That weirdo!'

"Dweeb, you need to get out of my seat." Heather approached him. "I always sit here."

"I'm sorry Heather, I'm talking to Alejandro about something so you can take my usual seat up front." Cody pointed to his seat.

"Alejandro?" Heather placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. "This is not okay."

"I'm just talking to Cody, it's not like it's every day." Alejandro smirked and gestured to the seat in the front of the class. "Just go sit up there and we can talk after class."

"Fine!" Heather glared. "At lunch you and I are having a serious talk about our relationship."

"I'll see you at lunch then?" Alejandro smiled at her.

"You're not even going to ask me what I want to talk about?" Heather asked him.

"I'm not worried at all Heather, I know you and I know that I'd never do anything to make you doubt our relationship." Alejandro smiled. "I'll see you at lunch."

Heather sat down at the desk as the teacher walked in and wondered why she was so mad at Alejandro for even talking to Cody, he was allowed to have friends other then her but she couldn't help but be jealous and want him all to herself, just like it always was. He would worship her and do whatever she asked so what the hell was going on? Was he falling out of love with her.

* * *

><p>When lunchtime finally came Heather was looking forward to talking with her boyfriend. When she got to her usual table however she found that Alejandro was sitting at their usual table and Duncan and Gwen were there and it really annoyed Heather, why were they sitting at the table with Alejandro? What happened to the two of them eating lunch and talking together?<p>

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Heather shouted as she approached the table.

Alejandro, Duncan, and Gwen all looked up at the Queen Bee with confusion. Just by witnessing Heather's anger, a sly smirk appeared on the Spaniard's face.

"I am Alejandro Burromuerto, thank you very much. Mi Amor, what is the matter?"

"The matter is that you are a terrible boyfriend! I specifically told you that I wanted to talk about our relationship, and now you're acting all buddy-buddy with the emo freaks?! What is wrong with you today?!"

"Heather, please, you are causing a scene… Perhaps we can talk later? You've rudely interrupted a private conversation and I intend to continue it without your presence."

"Oh, don't you worry about that! We'll definitely talk later!" Heather warned, now making her way towards an empty table.

Heather rolled her eyes in disgust as she sat down. Life was not fair anymore. She was used to having what she wanted, so why was it that Alejandro was acting so distant all of a sudden? And more importantly, why was he speaking to all the people she hated the most? This made her think that he was finding a way to break up with her in the cruelest way possible. Currently, she was a loser. She was sitting at a table by herself and she wanted at least one person to join her so she wouldn't look like a weirdo.

"Hey, Heather, can I sit here?" Harold asked, holding a tray of cafeteria food.

"No, loser, get lost! Can't you see I'm trying to think?!"

After a few curses from the nerdling, he left in silence. Heather sighed. No one wanted to sit with her. She was all alone.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the school day, Heather remained silent, feeling as though she was at war with herself. Part of her believed that Alejandro was planning to break up with her, yet another part tried to convince her that she was overreacting. Of course Alejandro was allowed to talk to the people she hated, but did he really have to ignore her while doing so? Believe it or not, Heather was starting to feel insecure.<p>

It was when school was finally over when Heather next found her boyfriend. He was outside the school, leaning against the main gate. He just stood here, apparently waiting for someone. A smug smile appeared on the Queen Bee's face. He was actually waiting for her.  
>"Oh, so I see you've been waiting for me… I knew you'd come crawling back! We need to tal-"<p>

"No, Mi Amor, I'm actually waiting for Lindsay. I'll call you later," he attempted to kiss her cheek afterwards, but she pushed him away.

"You lost the privilege to kiss me a LONG time ago. Why are you igno-"

"Lindsay, my friend, you finally made it!" Alejandro interrupted as he noticed the confused blonde from afar. "Bye for now, Heather."

Heather watched in silence as her boyfriend approached Lindsay. She was now seething in anger. How dare he ignore her after she tried to reach out to him?! It was official. He was going to break up with her, and quite frankly, she was starting to worry about it.

* * *

><p>Heather ended up sitting at home, quite pissed off about how her day had ended and she was thinking about who she could call. Based on her past behavior on the show she didn't have that many friends the way it was so her options were limited.<p>

"They hate him just as much as they hate me!" Heather yelled to nobody but herself. "There has to be someone who I can call that they didn't turn against me yet."

Heather grabbed her phone and started going down the list of people she could call that would like her more then Alejandro and she finally found someone who would more then happily talk to her instead of him and smiled with satisfaction before pressing the call button on her phone and letting it ring.

"Eva?" Heather asked when the phone was answered. "It's Heather and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out with me and go to the mall?"

"No way!" Eva laughed. "I'm about to work out! I don't have time for that! If you really want to hang out with me then you can meet me at the gym on main street."

"Are their cute guys at the gym?" Heather asked, knowing she may be single soon. "Do they have those protein smoothie things there?"

"Yeah, they have those protein things." Eva told her. "I guess they have guys there, I don't pay attention to that when I'm in the zone when I work out. Aren't you with that Ale-man-whore anyway? Why would you want to go and look at them?"

"I'll meet you at the gym in 10 minutes." Heather agreed.

* * *

><p>When Heather got to the gym she found Eva already lifting weights and went over to watch her. Eva really didn't seem to notice for care because she had her headphones in so Heather didn't like being ignored and pulled them out and then smiled at Eva.<p>

"You just let me know what you need and then I'll hand them to you." Heather told her.

"If it helps you sleep at night." Eva told her. "Just don't get in my way!"

"Whatever." Heather told her. "Maybe tomorrow we could eat lunch together?"

"I'm not sure I want to do that." Eva told her. "You know I love listening to music during lunch and I don't feel like spending my free time talking to you."

Heather was starting to get annoyed with Eva's attitude when she just so happened to glance over behind Eva and she saw Justin was working out over in a corner on a treadmill and normally she wouldn't have even cared, that is until she saw Alejandro talking to Justin and he must have seen her too because he waved. Not wanting to look like a desperate loser Heather grabbed some weights and stood next to Eva so Alejandro wouldn't think she was stalking him even though she was pretty sure this was all a game to him and he was actually stalking her.

"Hola ladies." Alejandro walked up to Eva and Heather while they were lifting weights, Heather's blood was starting to boil.

"What are you doing here?" Heather glared at him. "Are you like stalking me now?! I thought you were hanging out with Lindsiot!"

"I was." Alejandro confirmed. "But then I decided to come here and work out and I saw Justin so I decided to work out with him. I'm starting to think you just wanted to see me work out with my amazing temple, maybe you're the one who is following me?"

"I'm not following you." Heather told her. "I came here to work out with Eva."

"That's surprising, I've come here before and never seen you here." Alejandro smirked at her. "Eva, you look tired of lifting weights standing up. Maybe you should bench press? I'd be more then happy to spot you. I need to talk to you about something anyway."

"Really?!" Heather yelled. "I can spot her, It's not a problem."

"I need to have a private conversation with her anyway." Alejandro smirked.

"I'll just go work out with Justin then!" Heather told him. "I'm sure he'd love me to look at his temple!"

"I'm sure he would, but he went to take a shower and go home to eat." Alejandro told her. "You could always come back and look at his temple another day if that's what you wish."

"I'm going home..." Heather muttered.

"I'll be sure to call you later, Mi amour!" Alejandro smiled at her.

The fact that Alejandro could just smile without feeling guilty made Heather feel even more angry at him. So she did the first thing she thought of: she headed over to the mini fridge, grabbed one of the protein shakes, and spilled the contents all over him.

"You're paying for that," the manager said.

"Oh, don't worry," Heather smirked. "Alejandro would love to pay for the drink."

"I have no problem paying for it at all," Alejandro said, taking off his shirt. "Thank you for refreshing my body, Mi amour."

Now that his body was in full view, Heather admitted that she was caught off guard. "W-whatever!... I am so out of here!"

Now that Heather was out of the gym, she was more irritated than ever. No matter what she did, Alejandro always took the spotlight away from her and the only thing he left her with was emotional pain. She made her way through the park until she heard her name being called.

"Heatherrrrrr!"

Just from hearing that sickly high-pitched voice, Heather already knew who it was and she couldn't help but cringe. Seriously, how many people did she have to run into today?

"What do you want, Sierra?"

"Are you here to watch the Drama Brothers' free concert, too?!"

Heather crossed her arms in response. "No. I'm actually in a bad mood."

"Hehe, you're always in a bad mood!" she giggled. "Come on, let's go and watch Cody play the keyboard!"

Heather had no choice but to tag along as Sierra dragged her through the crowd. Knowing that Sierra had an obsessive crush on Cody, Heather was expecting a lot of screaming to come from the online blogger.

After an hour of endless cheering from fangirls and loud music from the band, Heather was starting to feel tired. She honestly didn't even know why the Drama Brothers were so popular. It now made sense why Justin had to leave the gym so early, and to be honest, he didn't even do much for the band. But still, Alejandro was on her mind and she was still angry at him for ignoring her. So when she spotted him talking to Katie and Sadie near the swing sets, she felt even more furious.

"You need to stop following me or I'll get a restraining order against you!" Heather said as she approached them.

"Heather, please... Katie and Sadie already organised this meeting a few days ago. I never knew you were a fan of the Drama Brothers."

"Ugh, I'm not! And what the hell are you wearing?!"

Now paying attention to Alejandro's choice of clothing, Heather could see that he was now wearing a lime green Drama Brothers shirt.

"Katie kindly offered this shirt to me just as soon as Sadie fainted from over-excitement. Apparently my temple is dangerous to the public."

"Oh, it's dangerous, alright... And we still need to talk! Are you busy talking to your 'friends' now, or do you have actual time to spend with your girlfriend?!"

"Actually, I'm busy right now. I need to discuss some important matters with these senoritas, but I'll call you later."

"So you keep saying... Whatever, I've had enough of you. I'm going home."

"I hope you have a great slumber, Heather." Alejandro told her. "While I have you hear I wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be able to pick you up for school tomorrow morning."

"Of course you can't!" Heather groaned. "You have time to do everything else though, don't you? How about after school you can take me to the mall and we can go shoe shopping?"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to do that." Alejandro told her. "After school I'm staying after school to do some extra credit for my cooking class and then Jose is picking me up because my car is going to be in the shop, that's actually what I was talking to Duncan about...He knows a guy."

"You and your brother don't even get along!" Heather told him. "Why would he be picking you up?"

"Because he has a car and I have $20 bucks for him if he does?" Alejandro shrugged his shoulders. "We'll get the time to talk, don't you worry about it."

"Maybe I could just come with you and watch you do the extra credit and then we can both go back to your place with Jose and we could talk at your house?" Heather suggested.

"No, it's okay." Alejandro told her. "I wouldn't want you to deal with my brother all night."

Heather sighed. This was ridiculous. Her boyfriend wasn't even trying to converse with her, and everything that came out of his mouth sounded like a lame excuse.

"You know what? I don't care about your lame-o excuses anymore. I have a headache from dealing with your new friends, so go and have fun with them!" she spat, heading out of the park now.

The next day of school was worse since Heather barely got any sleep last night. She had spent most of the night drowning her sorrows in a tub of ice cream. No one could understand how poorly she was being treated right now. Alejandro was toying with her emotions, and she was feeling depressed because of it.

And yes, she ended up spending her lunch alone at the empty table again since Alejandro was too busy conversing with Noah and Beth this time. Seriously, all the losers were being put in front of her and it made her feel sick. She never felt so low in her life, and if she saw him talk to anyone else she hated, then she was probably going to break up with him first.

* * *

><p>When lunch was over, Heather had a class with Beth anyway so she decided she was going to find out what was going on and she ran to catch up with Beth. Alejandro wasn't in her class this period so he wouldn't be able to stop her this time.<p>

"Hey Beth..." Heather sat down next to her during History class. "Wanna tell me what you and Alejandro were talking about?"

"Friendship bracelets." Beth told her. "He asked me if I wanted to make one with him and I told him I would love to!"

"Well I'd like to make a friendship bracelet too." Heather told her. "Maybe I can make one with the two of you?"

"Sorry Heather, I don't have enough beads for you to make one." Beth shrugged.

"Yeah right." Heather glared and got up and sat somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Heather decided that since Alejandro would rather hang out with these losers then with her that she was just going to go to the mall without him or any of them! When she got to the mall she decided she was going to grab herself a smootie and go look around at several clothes stores. She bought herself a few things and right as she happened to be coming out of one store in the mall she saw Alejandro with Jose and DJ along with Geoff! Why would Alejandro go to the mall with his Brother he didn't even like and two more people from Total Drama that they hated!<p>

Heather would have approached them, but deep inside she knew that's what Alejandro wanted her to do. He was playing with her head. So instead she ignored them and exited the mall in another direction so they wouldn't see her. They weren't going to mess with her mind anymore.

When Heather finally got home, she angrily emptied the contents out of the shopping bags onto her bed. The things she revealed to have bought were several shoes and a few cases of glitter pens for her secret collection. After a few hours of contemplating how to mess with Alejandro's mind in return, she suddenly received a call from him.

"It's about time you called. What do you want?!"

"Heather, I know you think I've been ignoring you," he told her, "But I think it's time we have an important conversation."

"Oh, I agree, Ale-jerk-dro! Look, just make it quick. I don't even care anymore."

"That won't do. Do you mind coming over so we can continue our conversation there? There's a lot that needs to be discussed."

"... Fine." And with that, she hung up before giving him the chance to respond.

When Heather finally made it to the driveway of Alejandro's house, she got out of her car and growled at the first thing she saw. There was Alejandro on his doorstep, having another conversation with Lindsay. Okay, so he was going to break up with her in front of Lindsay? Not cool.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with before I break up with you first."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know what I mean! You've been ignoring me these past two days!"

"M-mi amour, I haven't been ignoring you."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Yes you have! You're such a freak now!"

"Hannah, you should come inside so we can talk," Lindsay smiled.

"We're already talking, Lindsiot! Look, Alejandro, I can't take this anymore. We should break up," Heather finally said, crossing her arms.

"I agree with Lindsay," Alejandro smirked. "Just come inside and we can talk about this misunderstanding."

"NO!"

"Heather, you're being irrational." Alejandro told her. "Just come inside and we can talk."

"No, not until you tell Lindsay to leave." Heather told him. "Are you dumping me for her?"

"I just want you to come inside so you and I can have talk." Alejandro told her.

"No way." Heather told him and crossed her arms. "I'm leaving."

"Nuh-Uh-Uh." Alejandro wrapped his arms around her and picked her up waist and started walking to the door with Lindsay behind him. "Lindsay, please open the door so that I can bring Heather inside."

"Okay!" Lindsay giggled. "Hannah is going to be so mad at you, it's better if you like drop her on the floor."

"You better not drop me on the floor!" Heather yelled and started kicking.

Lindsay made her way to the front door and opened it. As soon as she did so, she headed inside and Alejandro followed shortly after, still trying his best to drag Heather along. When the Queen Bee was finally forced inside, Alejandro turned on the lights and Heather had the biggest surprise of her life. The room was covered with streamers and balloons. It would have looked amazing if it wasn't for all the people she hated staring at them awkwardly. Apparently they'd heard Heather's outburst just a moment before.

"Uh... Surprise?..." Some of them said, unsure of the situation.

Heather was confused. What's going on?

"What is this?! Why are these freaks in your house?!"

"It's your surprise birthday party, Heather. I've been planning it for you, that's why I've been so distant."

Heather didn't seem convinced. "Uh... You do know that my birthday is two weeks away, right?"

"Yes, I do," Alejandro smirked. "But it would've looked obvious if I started ignoring you around that time. So I decided to play with your mind... Look, I even managed to invite the people you hate most."

Looking at all the previous Total Drama contestants she had spoken to these past few days, Heather silently admitted that she was confused. Why the hell would Alejandro invite the people she despised most to her birthday party?

"Let's party!" Owen yelled and turned on the music before running to the food table.

"You better not break anything!" Alejandro glared at him and then turned to Heather. "So, are you surprised?"

"I'm more annoyed with you then anything." Heather admitted. "Let's go have a talk in the kitchen."

"What's there to talk about, Chica?" Alejandro asked as Heather glared. "The surprise is complete and now we don't need to worry about this anymore."

"Yes, we do." Heather told him. "You made me feel like shit the last few days. I still want to talk about it."

Heather then dragged Alejandro over to the kitchen since it was more quiet there.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but it wasn't intentional," Alejandro admitted. "There's no way I could've planned your party if you were right beside me."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Yeah, all right... But why did you have to invite all the geeks?! This sounds more like a Total Drama reunion to me!"

"It wasn't supposed to be. I had to ask Cody to set up the sound system, Katie and Sadie to decorate everything, Beth to make those ridiculous friendship bracelets, and- Where are you going?!" he asked as Heather attempted to walk away. She had enough.

"I'm going home. This whole idea was stupid."

"But, Mi amour, I made you a cake! Do you know how much effort I put into it?"

"No, and I don't care. Nothing you can say or do is going to make me stay."

"I even bought you some glitter," he called. Heather then stopped in her tracks. "Lindsay picked it out for me."

"Wh-what type of glitter?..." Heather asked, turning around to face him again.

"Lindsay said it was the kind they use at Disney to make pixie dust." Alejandro told her. "I had it ordered just for you! I wanted to make sure that it was the right kind."

"Can you please explain to me why Owen is here though?" Heather asked. "I mean, I get some of these people but I'm serious, everyone is here! We don't even like half of these people."

"I don't know why that stupid butter donkey is here." Alejandro sighed. "I guess one of those morons must have told Owen. I just wanted it to be Me, You, Cody, Beth, Jose and Lindsay because all of these people benefited what I needed except Jose who just wouldn't leave."

"So everyone else just crashed the party?" Heather asked him. "Why were you at the Gym with Eva and Justin then?"

"I needed Eva to threaten to punch Jose if he ruined the party." Alejandro admitted with a blush. "I mean, I love my face so I wasn't going to get into a fight with my Brother so I was hoping Eva would do it and Justin? Yeah, he talked to me first and it would have been rude to leave the conversation."

"Of course it's all about your face in the end," Heather groaned. "Seriously, you could've just taken me to an expensive fine restaurant instead. I can't believe I have to celebrate my future birthday with these losers."

"Heather, you're hurting my feelings," Alejandro faked his sadness, placing a hand on his chest.

"Save the guilty act, Ale-dumb-dro! You're lucky I'm actually staying for a little longer. Maybe one of these losers actually bought me something acceptable."

Alejandro now looked nervous. "Heh, about that... I told them not to buy you anything..."

"WHAT?!"

"Since everyone helped out, I told them that they didn't need to buy you anything," he shrugged.

Heather was now fuming. "You are such an idiot! And what about the people who didn't participate?!"

"I think they're just here to gatecrash the party..."

"Oh, well that's just great! Is there anything else you'd like to add to make me feel even more angry?!"

"I may have promised the girls that it was a sleepover party." Alejandro awkwardly laughed. "I mean, you can stay here and I'll clean up the mess."

"I have to stay here with these losers?" Heather groaned. "How do you manage to plan a surprise sleepover party for your girlfriend with people she doesn't even like? Why is it a sleepover anyway?"

"That was my Brother's idea." Alejandro admitted. "He wanted to meet some girls, actually he wanted to meet Bridgette and Lindsay and everyone else was just invited to stay so it wouldn't look obvious. He likes Blondes."

"Okay, you're going to make this up to me and you're going to do it now." Heather told him.

"How would you like me to do that, Heather?" Alejandro asked her.

"Go and tell your Brother you're staying at my house and bring the cake." Heather demanded. "You're going to leave these idiots here with your Brother and then you're taking me out to eat and then we're going to go back to my house and eat the cake."

"You can't be serious..." Alejandro sighed.

"It's that or we're breaking up." Heather told him. "I'm pissed and I'm not staying here with these losers, I'm leaving with you or without you."

After all the hard work Alejandro had put in for Heather's surprise party, he thought it would have been obvious that he didn't want for them to break up. So he handed the bag full of glitter to Heather just before grabbing the cake off the counter.

"Let's get out of here," he smirked.

"That's more like it," Heather said as they entered the living room. "Okay, losers, we're leaving! Thanks for nothing!"

"Jose, you're in charge of the party now. Have fun talking about mirrors and urinal cakes."

"Yeah, yeah, we are so out of here!" Heather said, dragging Alejandro outside the house with her.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my AleHeather colab that I did with Bella A.K.A. <strong>**LittleMissyGalPal**** and she writes amazing stories! If you're a fan of Gwuncan then you'll love her work, you should check her out! Hope you guys enjoyed this! **


End file.
